


Its hard to find a home

by Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bullying, But also not, Gen, One Shot, Trans Leo, but i love trans leo, i cant tag, i dont know, this is my first fic, tragic backstory, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat/pseuds/Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat
Summary: When he came into the world he opened his eyes. A women, his mother, sat. she held him in her arms.“ A beautiful baby girl” He heard someone say. He struggled and started crying. “I am not a girl he wanted to say.My first fic.This can go with the story line from the Rick Riordan franchise.





	Its hard to find a home

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first fic. I have ADHD and trouble with executive functioning so if this is bad I will blame that :). I love trans Leo and think he doesn't get enough fics.

When he came into the world he opened his eyes. A women, his mother, sat. she held him in her arms.  
“ A beautiful baby girl” He heard someone say. He struggled and started crying. “I am not a girl he wanted to say.  
When he was in kindergarden he had no idea that he was not seen as a girl. He was sent home for screaming at the teacher that she was not letting him use HIS bathroom  
His mother never cared what he wore. She treated him like a normal boy. He was happy.  
Then she died. His aunt took one look at this girl who looked like a boy and sent him away.  
He was placed in foster homes. He hated when the people said “Oh how pretty you are” or talked about “her”  
He ran away.  
They put him in another. This one the family called him Leo. He was so happy. He thought he was accepted. Then he got his period. They kicked him out. They didn't know.  
Then he went to a family who called him Leo. He was so happy. Then they got another kid. He beat Leo up. When Leo cries at night he calls him a girl. Then one day he duck taped him to a tree. Naked. Leo ran away.  
They put him in another home. They tried to beat the devil out of him. He ran away.  
Then he was placed in the wilderness school a place for troubled kids.  
And it got better.


End file.
